


Exhilarating

by GypsyQueen1924



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyQueen1924/pseuds/GypsyQueen1924
Summary: After Brian's Cat Revenge punishment on Sal for the tarantula stunt, it's Brian's turn to 'make it up' to him.





	Exhilarating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dm4487](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dm4487/gifts).



Sal Vulcano lay flat on his back handcuffed to chains on a wooden platform, covered in anxiety induced sweat. A crew member was in the process of drilling out the screws holding the chains in place through the platform, something Sal thought was ridiculous in the first place. "So fucking extra," He muttered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Can you just uncuff me and then work on the damn chains? They literally have nothing to do with keeping me here." 

Laughter echoed in his earpiece from his friends, and hearing Brian's laugh made him grin a little despite the incredible discomfort he was in. Sal had just went through a revenge punishment; a direct result of the Tarantula Punishment he'd inflicted on Brian. However, Sal endured cats instead of the creepy-crawlies but it was just as disturbing for him.

He disliked cats immensely to say the least and they truly were the worst thing Brian could have chosen in his opinion. Sal had no emotional connection with felines; he found them impossible to read or predict and really not cute at all. His fear of cats always amused others but they honestly put him at an extreme level of unease.

But it would all be worth it, he thought to himself; he was sure he was about to get his way with his lover. Sal stepped out of his comfort zone for Brian to make him feel better about his Tarantula Punishment, so he expected nothing less in return. He wasn't sure what kind of tit-for-tat games he and Brian were starting to play, but he liked them. 

Finally freed, Sal got up from the platform, removing his earpiece and making his way to the room where production was set up. He was greeted by the laughing faces of his friends but his eyes zeroed in on Joe, who seemed to be enjoying it the most of the three.

"That made me incredibly happy," Joe said, patting Sal's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "My God, man, the pure fear on your face made me believe in Santa Claus again. Today has to be Christmas." Sal laughed along with the others as he grabbed for a hand towel to wipe his face. He snatched the on-hand bottle of hand sanitizer from a table, using a generous amount. 

"I'm scarred for life." Sal attempted to declare in a serious tone but failed as the footage of himself was being played back on the monitor. "Instant classic," Brian said with a grin. "This is going to bring many people joy." Sal smirked at Brian, replying, "Oh, I think the joy it's going to bring me outweighs national joy." Brian squinted his eyes at Sal, having picked up on the little hint dropped and it made him curiously nervous. 

He knew Sal would try him with some form of 'making up' but didn't give much thought as to what he'd possibly ask for. Not until now; the possibilities were suddenly endless in Brian's mind and he found himself excited and terrified at the same time. He liked to think he and Sal had a progressive relationship and that he'd never give Brian a reason to say no to him - in the bedroom, anyway; but Sal was good for surprises.

"I've never wanted a shower so desperately," Sal said and paused, adding with a laugh, "Okay, next to being on a garbage ferry and touching a freshly birthed cow, I've never wanted a shower so desperately." Sal used more hand sanitizer, turning to address Brian, "You wanna give me a ride home, Q?" Brian smirked. "All right," he said with a nod, trying to go about collecting his things as casually as possible. "Gotta pass you to get to tacos, anyway."

Brian and Sal had been 'casually' leaving the set together over the past few months and Brian couldn't help but wonder if it was noticeable to the others. He knew it wasn't necessarily out of the ordinary for them to leave together, but they seemed to every single time. Brian knew he was being paranoid; he slung the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and tossed a hand up in a goodbye as he headed for the exit with Sal, "All right, fellas, I'll hit you up later. Brialliant job today." 

Sal grinned a little wickedly as they walked together to Brian's jeep. "Brilliant you say?" He asked teasingly. "I'm gonna show you brilliant." Brian laughed softly, nudging Sal's arm with his elbow as his stomach did a nervous flip. "Oh, yeah? And what is this brilliance you have in mind?" Sal wiggled his eyebrows as he walked around to the passenger side of the jeep, pulling on the locked door handle. "I think you already know." He replied with an innocent smile; a smile he knew would drive Brian crazier than he was probably already feeling.

"Nuh-uh, no," Brian shook his head, unlocking the doors and climbing into the drivers seat, tossing his backpack into the back. "No guessing games, Sal. You know I hate that. Besides, you're never gonna convince me or anyone in the world that cats are worse than tarantulas so whatever you're thinking, take it down a notch." Sal laughed at this, reaching his hand over to gently rub Brian's thigh. "Calm down, Q," Sal said. "No guessing games. Let me take a shower and while I do that, you get out of these jeans, lay down, watch some TV and relax. Don't you trust me?"

"No." He answered quickly with a playful smile. He moved a hand off the steering wheel and slid it atop of Sal's that was still on his thigh, squeezing it softly. "No, you know I trust you. I just can't stand the anticipation." Brian brought his hand back to the steering wheel to make a turn and as he did this, Sal palmed over his crotch. Brian tensed, forcing himself to ignore the teasing touch so he could make his turn. "Oh, yeah, I trust you with my life." He remarked sarcastically, he and Sal laughing together.

Pulling into his driveway, Brian shut the car off. He could feel his nerves on edge as he and his lover exited the car and headed inside his house. Sal disappeared down the hall and into the bedroom, the faint sound of the running shower following. He sighed as he kicked off his shoes, contemplating whether or not to have a drink but decided against it. He wanted to go into whatever was coming, sober.

Brian walked to his bedroom, smiling to himself as the smell of his shampoo filled his nose. He loved the idea of Sal using his things. Brian slipped out of his jeans and t-shirt and crawled into his bed. The building anticipation made a swirling sensation in his stomach; he wasn't usually so nervous but this was different. In the back of his mind, he knew what Sal was going to ask for...

Brian Quinn wasn't a receiver when it came to his and Sal's love-making; he was the one who made love (to) Sal. It just felt right that way. They had tried it of course and Brian did enjoy it - moments of it - but he preferred to be on top, plain and simple. When in the most intimate throes of pure ecstasy with Sal he felt a sort of animalistic passion inside of him; his adrenaline surged, it was as if he were using every muscle in his body to work Sal's body exactly the way he wanted. He controlled the bedroom; he was not controlled in it.

"You look scared." The sound of Sal's voice caught Brian's attention. Sal appeared from the bathroom completely nude, something Brian knew took a lot of courage for him to do no matter how many times Brian told him how incredibly stunning he looked. "Gorgeous." He whispered to himself as he looked Sal's body over. Sal blushed deeply but kept his composure as he moved to the side of the bed. Droplets of water were still sprinkled along his shoulders, some drizzling down his bare chest and the mere sight made Brian's cock throb. 

"Jesus, you are..." His words trailed off as he slowly maneuvered himself in front of Sal. He placed his hands on Sal's hips, squeezing them and pulling him forward. "You do it for me, Salvatore." Brian spoke softly, looking up at Sal. He kissed his stomach above his navel, inhaling the sweet clean scent of Sal's skin.

Sal exhaled deeply and began massaging Brian's shoulders. "I wanna be inside you again," He began in a quiet, kind voice. "I know it's not something you wanna do every day...it's not something I'm trying to get you to do every day, either-"

"I knew it," Brian said with a small laugh, cutting Sal off. "I knew it wouldn't be too out of this world but just enough to take me out of my comfort zone." Sal brought his hands up to thread his fingers through Brian's dark hair, tucking strands behind his ears while he looked over his eyes. "It's not about taking you out of your comfort zone, babe," Sal said, leaning down to lightly kiss his lips. "It's about letting me have what I want. And I want to feel you on my dick."

Brian felt his face warm from a blush, something he rarely was made to do. "Brazen, aren't we?" He asked jokingly. He hadn't heard Sal be so bold and forward like this when it came to intimacy. Brian's heart rate heightened; he licked his lips and shook his head with a small laugh. "What kind of game is this?" He asked and suddenly yanked Sal toward him by his hips, making him gasp in surprise. "I love it when you're aggressive," Sal murmured. Brian ran his hands down and around to Sal's ass and squeezed the round cheeks hard in his palms, earning a moan from him. "No game, babe..." Sal said softly. "I promise you'll enjoy it and I promise I won't ask again...until my birthday." He leaned in to kiss Brian's smirking lips. "Get on all fours."

Brian felt his stomach tense at Sal's request; this was definitely out of the norm for him. This wasn't about 'making up' anymore; to Brian, this was about testing any possible limits in their relationship. But instead of protesting any further, something he knew Sal expected, he stood up from the bed to slip off his boxers and shirt, then positioned himself on his hands and knees on the bed. "Back up a little." Sal said, watching the way his body moved as he shifted himself backward. His growing erection twitched at the sight of Brian's heavy, well-groomed ballsack and cock bumping about between his thighs. 

"You are so goddamn sexy, Q...back up just a little more, I want your knees on the edge of the mattress." Sal cupped his hand under Brian's balls as he maneuvered back more, gently rolling them in his hand and groaning at the delicious weight of them. "For lack of better words: face down, ass up, baby."

Brian felt warm all over; exposed, vulnerable, all eyes on him. Sal's eyes on him... 

He swallowed hard and pulled a pillow under his chest to get more comfortable, propped up on his forearms and elbows. It was a position he'd only been in twice before; it felt brand new, unsure. 

Brian took a deep breath and heard Sal rummaging through a drawer. He knew for what. The familiar sound of a bottle being uncapped sounded in his ears and made his heart speed up. "Sal..." Brian spoke, his voice sounding small, unlike him. "You must know I love you, don't you?" He wasn't sure where his words came from, but they felt right coming out. Nervous but willing to be submissive to his lover; Sal admired this coming from a man like Brian Quinn. 

Sal leaned forward to kiss the small of Brian's back, a passion resonating within him from his lovers words. "I know you do. I love you, too...I'm gonna make sure you enjoy this." 

Sal squeezed a very generous amount of lubricant onto his middle and forefinger and Brian arched his back downward, making his rear end tilt upward when he felt them touch to his sphincter. "Jesus..." He breathed out, closing his eyes. Sal swirled his fingertips in a circular motion around the impossibly tight muscle, his dick rising to a full-on erection. He began to press his middle finger past the tensed muscle, very slowly sinking it in to the knuckle. Brian kept quiet and still, though Sal could see his breathing was heavier. The friction made his cock pulse; he fingered him gently, cautiously adding a second finger.

Sal scissored two fingers in and out of him, bending them to graze different spots. Eyes still shut, Brian found himself cooing a soft "ooh" in response to Sal's mild penetration of his body. His nerves weren't easing off, however; he loved to make Sal happy and kept that in mind as his body was prepped for something bigger. 

Much bigger.

Sal Vulcano had a thick dick. Brian long knew this and it was partially the reason he wasn't a fan of being on the receiving end. He'd always been a dominant figure in the bedroom regardless of who was in the bedroom with him.

Sal took Brian's cock into his free hand from between his parted legs, and gently tugged on it as he gingerly moved his two fingers in and out of him. Brian inhaled deeply and pushed his face into the bed to muffle his moan, the new sensations rolling through his groin in waves. "Your body is incredible..." Sal said softly, rotating his wrist as he withdrew his fingers and let go of Brian's growing cock. 

Brian's heart skipped a beat; he re-adjusted his knees at the edge of the bed and lay propped up on his forearms, his forehead almost against the bed. Sal squeezed the slippery lubricant onto his cock and stroked himself to lather it; with his free hand, he spread Brian's left cheek aside and thumbed over the prepped entrance, His hushed moans fueling Sal's rock hard manhood. 

"Try to relax, Q..." Sal said just above a whisper, his own heart rate picking up in excitement. He stepped closer and lined his wide tip with Brian's opening, massaging it around the muscle for a moment and then applied pressure. Brian instinctively clenched himself, took a breath and then had to force himself to loosen his body, trying to find that physically relaxed state even though his mind was far from it. "Fuck," he growled, curling the bedsheets into his fist. "This-...mmph...this is the worse part..." 

Sal caressed his hand gently along Brian's lower back to soothe him, understanding the pain he was feeling. He actually enjoyed that part himself, personally, but wanted it to be over quickly for the other man. Gripping hold of Brian's hip, Sal's lips parted with a moan of pure satisfaction as he entered him, pushing in until completely buried. Brian groaned loudly, shaking his head against the bed. "Goddamn," he whimpered, something Sal revelled in as he let the tightness of his tense body adjust around his erection. "Breathe..." Sal said and slowly withdrew halfway, watching the way Brian's stretched opening clung around his thickness. "I'm gonna get you there, baby." 

Sal gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to just start pounding into his trusting partner. Holding onto both sides of Brian's ass, he rolled his hips forward into the first real thrust, moaning out a gravelly "Oohhh..." Brian's near-virgin walls clung so snug around his cock, working the sensitive skin just right; Sal had nearly forgotten just how incredible it was. This was definitely a treat for him.

Brian let go of his grip on the bedsheets to swipe his hair out of his face, only to have it fall back with every pump Sal delivered into him. The pain was starting to subside, being replaced with that deep, full feeling that he had forgotten was absolutely blissful.

He braced himself firmly on his forearms for leverage and gave a slight backward thrust to meet Sal's, his voice a little shaky, strained, "Fuck me how you want to, Sal...let me feel it, baby..."

Sal moaned at the sound of his lovers words and didn't hesitate for even a moment; with a firm grip on Brian's ass, he rocked him back and forth on his cock. Their moans mixed together in an almost symphonic way, Brian's deep voice going straight to Sal's erection, making it pulsate. Brian's own cock had come to a full hard-on, lengthy and freely bobbing as Sal pumped into him rhythmically. He placed a hand to the middle of Brian's back and pushed his upper body down flat on the bed; his ass lifted up a little more and Sal thrusted as deeply into him as he could in the new angle. 

A loud, shameless moan poured from Brian as that sweet, sweet spot in him was pressed on by Sal's wide tip. He held him there in place for a few seconds to just enjoy the sounds Brian was making, something Sal rarely heard and then resumed his thrusts. Sal pulled only halfway out each time he withdrew before sinking back in, staying with this deep, firm rhythm. Brian desperately wanted to touch himself; his lower stomach felt knotted with a building, aching release but he couldn't reach in his position; delicious misery.

Sal's short nails curled into his back, the pumping of his hips almost desperate as he groaned aloud, "Brian..." A pause to breathe, "You ready for me, baby?" He whimpered, pushing his knees harder into the bed to brace himself against Sal's deep thrusts. Unable to find his voice, Brian let his mindless moaning speak for him. Sal buried his cock completely inside of him, held his position there and let the viceness of Brian's walls pull his orgasm from his body. Sal panted softly as he came, groaning in utter satisfaction as the warm waves of pleasure reverberated through his groin. 

He waited a few long moments to collect himself, softly rubbing his hand over Brian's back. As gently as he could, he pulled out of him, watching the way the tight sphincter muscle gripped around his softening cock before finally releasing it, slowly drawing back in to its original pucker.

"Goddamn." Sal muttered, still unbelievably turned on. Brian's breathing was still heavy as he carefully crawled up the bed to stretch out, rolling over onto his back. Almost immediately Sal was between his legs, taking his patient but not forgotten cock into his mouth. 

Brian hummed an appreciative "mmm", letting his eyes close as he relaxed beneath Sal's expert-mouth. Sal grazed Brian's tip against the back of his throat each time he lowered his mouth onto him, fighting through the natural reflex to gag; he knew just how deep he could go before that started. 

"Ooohh..." Brian moaned, his eyes slitting open to look down at Sal, watching the way he worked his mouth and tongue on his cock. "..just like that..." Brian breathed out, letting his head fall back against a pillow. "Gonna swallow it for me, baby? I'm so close.." Sal moaned a small "mhm" in response, bringing a hand up to softly massage Brian's heavy balls as he bobbed his mouth up and down on his cock. He wiggled his tongue along the hard underside, flicked back and forth over the tip and engulfed him into his mouth completely again. 

Sal hummed around Brian's erection, kneading his ballsack with his fingers and Brian cursed quietly through his breathing. He tilted his head back some, eyes shut and grasped the sheets again in his fists as Sal steadily worked his mouth on Brian's cock. Before Brian could even process a thought, let alone announce himself, he came in Sal's awaiting mouth. His orgasm pulsed hard as Sal lapped his tongue at it, moaning softly at the taste. 

Brian's body trembled; Sal swallowed with a "mmm", dusting delicate kisses over the still-leaking tip, cleaning up his spent lover. Once finished, he moved up the bed to lie on his side next to Brian, bringing his other hand up to brush through his hair. A crooked half-smile painted on Brian's lips as he lazily turned his head to look at Sal. 

"You know we don't have to punish each other on national television to have the greatest sex ever, right?" Brian asked jokingly.

Sal smirked as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Brian's cheek. "You're right...but it's so damn exhilarating."


End file.
